The Twins
by Lovely00Lily
Summary: Two Twins coming to Hogwarts! amazing..not really, but wait! There is something different about them? What you ask? Read and see! The honest truth ! I can take it! If your gonna read, might as well reveiw!
1. Dumbledore\'s tale

**Chapter One**

_There are few places where things can be kept safe from all others. Locks, safes passwords and other such devices for keeping things secret, can often be broken. So the job of hiding and keeping something safe is a very difficult task, especially on such short notice._

_One Morning 17 years ago, however, in all the hustle and bustle of the streets of London, a man leaving two baskets behind some garbage bins at the local market went quite unnoticed. The woman who discovered the baskets, thought a good woman, was not who they were intended for. Being a good woman and wise with age, she carried them home where they wouldn't get into trouble._

_Watching as the woman walked off with the baskets, a man, for whom the baskets were supposed to be traveling with followed the elderly woman back to her little home. He looked in the window as the kind woman brought out the contents of the basket. He couldn't have been more shocked. He immediately left to report to his sender. _

_The woman took good care of the two little things dwelling inside the baskets that if it weren't for special circumstances, the best place for them would be there. But her time was cute short, the sender of the first man needed what was in those baskets safe and where they were, they weren't. So not even a week after finding them, the kind lady was torn from her new positions. The sender came to the little house where the woman lived and carefully explained the mix up. Not to long later leaving with the baskets in his arms. The two baby girls living in them slept peacefully, all the way to a place where they would finally be safe from all danger._

Stopping his story the old professor looked hopefully at the twin girls before him. Silence filled the dark room in the center of the old house. The very house where the twins from the story came to live 17 years ago.

"I have herd that story at least a hundred times." Finally one of the twins spoke. "What makes now any different? I'm not going, I refuse" Chloe Grant stated very clearly, crossing her arms in front of her as she sat on the puffy couch alone.

"I'm going," The second sister replied. The professor seemed intrigued by this comment and sat perfectly still, listening for the conversation to develop more. "I'd rather go and be safe then stay and be killed" Reagan Grant continued. "I know the decision between life and death is a hard one, but really Chloe! We have been waiting for this all our lives this is why we are here! Not to mention we have got to be where we will be safe"

"Safe? We were supposed to come here and be safe." Chloe retorted, sounding very much like she would burst into tears at any moment. "Why do we need to be so safe? Why are we always running? What are we running from? Why don't we have parents? Why doesn't anyone answer our questions?" Chloe stopped to breathe, then started up again, "I'm sick of running".

"Don't think of it as running, think of it as making a smart decision." Reagan commented calmly. Chloe said nothing, she looked scared to death, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she rolled her eyes, her hair changed slightly tinting red. Regan replied to this look much sterner the before, " Even if you don't go, I am. My abilities are called for and I will go! You can stay here alone, and get killed. I don't plan on doing that, thank you very much!"

"The safest place used to be here, and it still is very safe" The professor spoke, "but we have new reason to believe that we have been watched here, the safest place now for you is Hogwarts. It's the best place for you. And your abilities are needed, we need you to gain trust of students and find ones to join at the end of the year, I trust you two."

More silence followed this, the silence gave all of them time now to remind them selves of the heat outside. The house always seemed to keep the heat well, more so in the summer days. When one is pondering events that may change their lives, it is not the best thing to be in the scalding heat. So Chloe just gave up on fighting it and gave in to her sisters looks.

"Fine." The single word that broke the silence, her face paled. " I am only agreeing because Dumbledore asked us, and think its best." Chloe sighed gazing at the empty fire place. Reagan looked at her sister and smiled. Albus Dumbledore smiled and nodded in agreement.

Looking up at the beautiful old brick house, you would never guess the strange happenings that went on inside. Never once would it occur to you that this was no normal house and not too much longer after you glanced at it, it would no longer be there.

A yellow taxi cab pulled up to the end of the driveway promptly at 10:00. The driver honked the horn at the house letting it occupants know it had arrived. At Exactly 10:05 the two teenage girls came out of the house, with two large trunks, one owl and one cat in tow. The trunks fit tightly into the back of the taxi, and the animals fit into the backseat with one of the two sisters inside. The other claimed to have forgotten something in the house and ran back in.

As Chloe stood looking around her, she saw many memories. The large entryway of the old home, the only home she ever knew, and the stone floor beneath her the pale blue walls that surrounded her. Memories came flooding back to her heart and out through her eyes. She just stood crying for several seconds when the hand of her sister touched her shoulder. She also had tears in her eyes. But gave Chloe a look that told her they needed to get going.

They both turned and headed for the door, Chloe took one last look around as she walked past the closet closest to the door. As they linked arms and stepped over the threshold of the front door the twins both whispered a well meant "Good Bye". They walked down the steps and across the lawn to the taxi got in and set off for 13 Grimald Place.


	2. Short chapter!

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome once again Harry, to 13 Grimald Place" The familiar voice of Reamus Lupin filled the house. "Tonks here will take you two up stairs Ginny and Hermione. Harry, Weasley boys, follow me!" Lupin lead the boys up stairs to their rooms, and Tonks lead the girls.

They had only one night till the train left from platform 9 3/4. Harry had spent the first half of his summer at the Dursleys but had left on his birthday and stayed with the Weasley family. For their last night of summer holidays however the were to stay at 13 Grimald Place.

That night went by quickly, too quickly for most people staying there's liking, not quick enough for others. The house as always was filled with many different witches and wizards. Many Harry had never met, but all seemed nice. When it was finally time to go to bed after diner, Harry the Weasley family and Hermione walked up the stairs very tired.

Harry and Ron shared a room together. They quickly pulled on the pajamas and went to bed silently dreaming about the first day of their last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lying silently in his bed Harry heard Ron fall asleep, his light snoring filled the room. As Harry lay awake he thought about what would happen the next day.

Then out of the blue he herd a noise, a moaning, shouting, yes definitely shouting, it seemed as thought two people were having a heated argument. Nosey beyond control Harry got up out of bed and walked to the door creaking it open slightly.

"If we get killed, I'm blaming you!" A teenage girls voice yelled at someone.

"If we get killed, ha!" Another girl mocked her.

"Very funny! It could happen!" The first girl replied.

"Listen nothing is going to happen with Dumbledore so close by." The second girl responded. "Chloe come on we have been over this many times."

"We will be discovered I know it! Then everyone will know and hate us forever!" The first kept complaining.

"You and I both know the drill, you, Dumbledore and I are the only ones that know, not even the teachers." The second calmed the first.

"Right, OK, I'm alright now. No one will know and they will treat us normally. OK."

"Right, well we better get to bed now, it's getting late, and we have to get up before the rest, Tonks told us to be ready at 5." The second informed the first. Harry herd footsteps coming up the old stair and quickly fell into the shadows out of sight and not able to see the girls.

Harry stood for a moment in the darkness then when he herd nothing once again but Ron's snoring he decided on returning to bed and fell into a deep sleep, and wasn't awoke until the next morning a little after 8:00.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke to the sound of Ginny screaming. _What a way to start off the year_. Harry thought, not even daring to open his eyes. He decided it safer to stay _asleep _, but once again curiosity won over him and he opened his eyes. Ron no longer laid in his bed, it lay empty and a mess. Harry forced his tired legs to get out of bed and get dressed. He took a quick look in the mirror tried to flatten his hair but gave up quickly. He walked out into the halls and down the stairs to the kitchen, where the commotion seemed to have ceased.

As he walked in, he did however hear the wonderful sound of the Weasleys. "Oh Ginny it was just a joke," Ron's brother Fred told his younger sister. George, Fred's twin, giggled like a school girl. The twins had left Hogwarts a year and a half ago. They still however were coming for the ride to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got on the train.

"Good morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried as Harry started to sit down at the table. The smell of bacon and toast filled his nose. "I hope we didn't wake you with the little fit we had." She glared at Fred and George.

"No," Harry lied, "I was already awake." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

The rest of the morning went rather quickly. They finished breakfast, got their trunks and two muggle taxis came to pick them up, to take them to Kings Cross Railway.

They got there in no time and before they know it Harry had just crossed onto the platform with Ron at his heels. For once they were plenty early and had a nice chance to say good bye to the Weasleys.

Herr had just received his second hug from Mrs. Weasley when he spotted three people. Two girls and a motherly figure. The girls definitely weren't first years, and seemed to be twins. They were both very pretty. His thoughts about the trio were interrupted by Ron tugging his sweater by the arm and leading him towards the train. They got in and found a compartment. Ginny had left with her friends, so it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the compartment.

"I'm so excited! I can hardly breathe!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yah me too," Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry was just thinking of telling them what he had heard last night when there was a tap on the door.

The two girls Harry had seen outside were standing at the door looking rather embarrassed.

"Ah…Hi, sorry to just burst in on your conversation." One said, she was tall and blonde, her sister beside her was tall as well but had shorter auburn hair.

"Oh no! your not bursting in on us at all, we weren't having a conversation, infact we were hardly talking at all." Ron burst out. Realizing what he had just said, and the way he had said it, his ears turned pink. The girls looked at each other and smiled, their beauty increased when they smiled, if this was at all possible.

"Well, thank you," said the one with shorter hair. "My name is Reagan Grant."

"Chloe Grant," said the blonde. "We were wondering if we would sit in here with you guys?"

"Everywhere else is full," Reagan informed them.

"I knew we would be late, I tried to tell Ton-" Reagan stepped on Chloe's foot cutting off what she was saying. Chloe's cheeks turned red and looked apologetically at Reagan.

"Like I was saying everywhere else is full, we feel bad asking, we don't even know you," Reagan continued.

"Sure you can," Harry answered them politely.

"Thanks!" They both said at once. They returned seconds later with two trunk an owl and a cat.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron piped up once they were settled in. "This is Hermione Granger." Ron continued. They nodded and looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied. "Your not first years are you?" He couldn't hold in asking any longer, as long as he had been at Hogwarts, he had only ever seen new students come who were in their first year.

"Oh, no," Reagan answered. "We transferred from France."

Hermione now seemed, for the first time, interested. "You two don't have French accents." She clearly stated.

"We lived here in London till we were 11." Chloe replied.

"We got our letters for Hogwarts, but our parents decided to move over the summer, and thought it would be better going to school there so they would have fuss with owl post at borders and such." Reagan explained. "We just moved back this past summer."

"Oh I see," Hermione replied, "What year are you in?"

"Seventh," Chloe answered. She looked nervous, as though the train was going to explode at any moment.

Hermione was just about to pop another question when the compartment door opened. None other the Draco Malfoy stood between two of his biggest friends, Crabbe and Goyle. The three people Harry least wanted to see standing there.

"Well, hello Potter And Weasel" Malfoy said Cruelly. "And Weasels girlfriend the Mudblood." Ron started to stand up, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. Malfoy's eyes fell upon Chloe and Reagan next, and the scowl left his face, a look of curiosity now filled it. "And who's this?" He asked not moving his eyes from Chloe, only to glance at Reagan.

"Reagan Grant." Reagan replied.

"Chloe Grant," Chloe replied after, "We're exchange students." Harry noticed Chloe kept her eyes on Malfoy untrustingly.

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy introduced himself, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said motioning to his friends.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe politely said.

Malfoy nodded and said "Same here." He turned to his friends then said, "Well we better go, see you around school." And with that he was gone.

"That was strange." Harry had rarely ever seen Malfoy act that 'almost nice'.

"Strange! That was down right abnormal for him!" Ron shouted. Chloe didn't say anything just intently watched.

Reagan however had a different agenda, "Well, maybe he's turning over a new leaf." Chloe smiled, fighting a giggle.

"Yah, maybe." Ron rolled his eyes.

The rest of the train ride past quickly. The three of them had just made two new friends and things were great. "We are about to arrive, please leave your belongings on board, they will be take separately." A voice boomed above them.

They all had just gotten off the train when Harry turned to speak to the twins, "Do you know where ..to…go?" But they were gone already.

"Oh well," said Hermione," They're big girls they can take care of themselves."


	4. New Griffindors!

**Chapter 4**

Heading up the hill that night on the carriages pulled by thestrals, Harry could have done without. He had never seen Hermione be so truly Jealous. She spent the whole ride, muttering comment, "France, ha, they'll probably be dumb as doormats!"

When they finally reached the castle, both Ron and Harry couldn't be more thrilled. As they walked in to the Great Hall Harry couldn't help but smile. The four long tables seemed so welcoming to him. He took a seat beside Ron and scanned the room for the twins. He gazed through the crowd when he finally spotted them. Harry nudged Ron to show him but he already was looking. Chloe and Reagan were standing at the very end of the teachers table beside Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall left for a brief moment and arrived seconds later with some very tiny first years. She also had the sorting hat, which she placed in the center of the stage and spoke.

"We have two exchange students this year, they're in seventh year." Everyone in the Hall's eyes moved to Reagan and Chloe, "We will do them first, Grant Chloe!" said Professor McGonagall. Chloe walked over to the hat and put it on, As the thought it began to chuckle slightly, then simply said, "Yes I do think it's best, GRYFINDOR!" she smiled got up and sat down between Harry and Ron who had quickly made a space. Once the applause finally ceased for Chloe Professor McGonagall announced the next girl.

"Grant, Reagan!" Reagan repeated her sisters steps walking to the stool and sitting down. The hat seemed to be fighting with itself on where to place her. Finally it shouted "GRYFINDOR!" Reagan breathed a sign of relief as she went to sit down at the table next to Hermione.

The rest of the sorting ceremony was by quickly and after a short message and reminders to students by Dumbledore, the food was ready. They ate for nearly an hour, then left for the common room.

Hermione seemed to think that since the twins would be sharing a room with her, that it was her duty to be their personal guide. So she was. Harry thought they seemed less surprised by things that happened on the journey through the hallways, then a normal new-comers would. He quickly just thought it must have been because the were from Wizarding families.

They headed to bed with not much conversation and at least the boy dormitory fell quickly asleep. Harry dreamed of having a bubble bath with marshmallows, _what a calming dream_… he thought.

"Reagan!" Chloe hissed through the darkness towards her sister.

"What?" replied the groan of Reagan's tired voice. They were the only ones awake in the seventh year girl dormitory.

"Do you have any extra potion?" Chloe asked desperately.

"You forgot yours at home didn't you?" Reagan growled.

"I left it at the Blacks old house! Sorry! But we were in such a rush." Chloe continued walking over and sitting on the end of Reagan's bed. "Please! Can I have some? I'll get more in the morning, come on! What if I wake up with pink hair?"

"Oh fine! It's in the top drawer of that desk."

"thanks sis, you're the best!" Chloe got what she needed from the desk and went back to her bed.

"Yah, whatever, go to sleep. Good night" the room fell silent once more. Though Chloe still lie awake staring at the ceiling.


	5. Classes begin

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning Reagan," Hermione said as Reagan joined the table for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone," she said as though she got the exact amount of sleep needed, she looked, magical, she didn't have a hair out of place, her robes fit exactly and she was smiling.

"Where Chloe?" Ron asked buttering a piece of toast.

"Oh, she got stopped in the hall by that Malfoy Character we met yesterday on the train." Reagan replied as though nothing was wrong, and picked up the apple juice.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. Reagan nodded politely.

"You left her alone with that evil child?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yes… why wouldn't I?" Reagan asked, just as Chloe sat down beside her. "Oh here she is! We were just talking about you Chloe."

"Oh really?" said Chloe laughing slightly. Chloe looked just as perfect as Reagan, her long blonde hair was great, and her robes fit just as well as Reagan's.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Nothing really, he just wanted to welcome me to the school," Chloe informed the four blank faces.

"That's a new one," said Ron rolling his eyes. Chloe looked confused. Reagan looked her straight in the eye and Chloe seemed to have gotten the impression not to ask.

"So we have Charms first, oh that's good, Chloe you love Charms." Reagan smiled, now glancing at Ron who was staring profoundly and Hermione.

"Yah, that's great," Chloe's thought's seemed to be elsewhere, "I'm going to go now I think, I don't know where it is."

"I'll go with you," said Harry, he thought he wouldn't mind going for a walk with Chloe, and it would be nice to avoid the glances he kept receiving from Reagan.

"It's okay you can stay, I don't mind, really." Said Chloe standing up.

"No, really I'll come." Harry insisted, Chloe nodded, and they set off for the Charms classroom.

They walked a while in silence, going up stairs and around corners.

"So what do your parents do for jobs?" Harry always was fascinated by wizarding jobs, though he wasn't sure whether Chloe and Reagan were pure-blood or not, but he was still curious.

"Well, my father owns a store in France, they sell sheets and blankets that make themselves once you leave the bed." Chloe seemed tense as she continued, "And my mother owns a beauty salon in France."

It took Harry a moment for the information to sink in, but he nodded as though he understood.


	6. Author Note

Okay! Well in light of the newest Harry Potter book, I know it throws a lot of my things out of wack, but hey I will keep on going with this story as soon as I build up the energy to type it up!

Please continue to review it! I love your reviews!

Lily


End file.
